Twisted Love
by FisheyCakes
Summary: After all, there is a thin line between love and hate, with shades of grey in between... They love the best that they can... Miku x Luka
1. Chapter 1

**Noooo! My cousin was giving me the evil eye earlier! From personal experience, this means that I'll be dragged off to some out-of-the-way place outdoors within three days! I can't take outdoors, I'm an indoor person! And I'll be forced to go since my mother believes that mountain air is good for your health... T^T**

**And the worst thing is that I'll be far away from civilization! (The last time he just took my phone and threw it somewhere. That's no way to treat a phone! Especially my precious white iphone, I fear for it... But since the next iphone is coming out, I'll just force him to buy it for me if he ruins my current one XD )**

**Oh well, if they find my body at the bottom of some ravine, the bright side is that I won't need to write a suicide note (not that I'll have anything to write on or with anyway) since it's totally understandable that I jumped there myself to escape from my suffering.**

**So if you don't hear from me in a month or some, just assume that the worst happened ;D**

**If you're reading this Papercutvictim, sorry! I couldn't resist publishing this before I go XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

* * *

><p>"You betrayed me."<p>

Those three words, whispered into the cool night air, delivered without any of _her _usual fire, said with those dead eyes, _those dead, cold, lifeless, defeated eyes;_ slapped her harder than any of the stinging slaps that always drew blood that _she_ used to give; it hurt her far more that any of the physical torment that _she_ had put her through before.

Wordlessly, not saying anything in her own defense, she continued to stare at the shadowed figure in a twisted sort of morbid fascination.

"Miku…" _She_ cooed and Miku obeyed, pressing herself as close as possible to the iron bars that imprisoned _her_. Miku always obeyed whenever _she_ called.

"Lovely, lovely Miku…" A cold hand reached in between the iron bars and closed the distance between them, stroking Miku's cheek gently. "Sweet Miku… Dearly beloved Miku…"

Miku closed her eyes and savored the familiar sensation that she had longed for so long, it restored a sense of normalcy to what else might be a chaotic world, allowing her to pretend for a moment that everything was fine like in the past.

However, Miku knew that it wouldn't last. It never did.

Sure enough, her hand, _her painfully thin hand_, suddenly paused in mid-stroke and withdrew back into the shadows, leaving Miku to mourn its sudden loss and wonder why it felt so terribly cold once _her_ hand left.

"YOU!" The accusation was spat out with such venom that it made the guards at the far end draw closer to hover protectively over the still kneeling Miku.

"You traitor! You betrayed my father, who raised you! Common filth such as you still dare approach ME?"

Pale hands lunged to wrap themselves around Miku's throat, but an alert guard swiftly pulled Miku back by the collar of her shirt, saving Miku from possible strangulation and saving _her_ from having more crimes to bear, but the guard couldn't save Miku from the shattered mess that was her heart.

"You were against us from the very beginning!" _She_ accused, hands gripping the iron bars tightly as if willpower alone could bend them; working herself into a frenzy that the guards grew alarmed as whatever remnant of her sanity rapidly deteriorated before their very eyes.

"Doctor!" One guard opened the heavy iron door and shouted. "Doctor!"

At that, a large number of guards burst into the room, flooding into the quickly unlocked cell and they pinned _her_ down, maniacal laughter echoing around them.

Miku watched it all with wide eyes, wanting to look away but she was unable to.

Despite seeing the same thing happen every night, Miku couldn't reconcile the image of the stark raving mad prisoner with the intelligent and self-assured princess that _she_ had been.

A bespectacled old man who Miku recognized to be the director of the sanatorium hurried in, accompanied by several nurses bearing trays loaded with all sort of medicine. He stopped just before the cell and selected a flask from the trays, his confident steps turning into a cautious crawl as he entered the cell.

"Hold her mouth open."

As a guard scrambled to follow the director's orders; never one to give in without a fight, _she_ jerked _her_ head left and right, biting several fingers in the process and it took an additional two guards before they managed to keep _her_ head still and pry _her_ mouth open.

The director grimaced as he stepped forward with the flask, pouring its contents down _her_ throat as fast as possible and the guards swiftly forced _her_ mouth closed, pinching _her_ nose to force _her_ to swallow the vile concoction.

In the midst of all that, ice blue eyes found Miku and Miku held the gaze, the guards and director leaving her cell and the room, leaving Miku alone with the original six guards and a heavily sedated prisoner.

Miku slowly crawled forward on her knees, not breaking the eye contact as she slowly made her way into the cell, knowing that she didn't have much time left.

Tears blurred her sight as Miku approached _her_, _her_ eyes closing tiredly as _she_ drew a ragged breath.

"Y-Your highness…" Miku whispered as she ran her eyes over the heavy iron manacles that were around _her_ hands and feet, chaining _her_ to the wall.

Miku had argued that it wasn't necessary to chain a defenseless and _insane_ dethroned princess, furthermore to the point where there was an additional iron collar around _her_ neck, as if she could escape in _her_ condition.

Naturally, they hadn't listened to a word that Miku said and even threatened to revoke Miku's permission to visit _her_, so Miku had then kept her silence ever since, not matter how unhappy she was with their treatment of _her_, because Miku was all that _she_ had left.

"Your highness…" Miku repeated, and _her_ eyelids fluttered open. Miku gently rubbed the spot where the manacles had chafed _her_ skin, _her_ skin had always chafed easily; Miku also noted how thin _she_ had become, to the point where the manacles that had been made to fit perfectly were slipping down her arms.

Gently placing _her_ head on her lap, Miku tried her best to keep the worry from showing on her face as she ran her hands through what had once been bright pink strands of hair, now faded to a dull sheen that matched the rest of the fallen princess.

"Princess… Luka…" The eyes that had been staring up at Miku blankly focused for a moment before they clouded over again, lost in images that only _she_ could see.

"Miku…" The dry and scratchy sound was so different from the alluring voice which used to summon her in the past, but it still sounded wonderful to Miku's ears.

Bending low till only a tantalizing distance separated their lips, a distance that Miku yearned to close; Miku could only choke out one word.

"Yes?"

Luka closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again to fix Miku with that blank gaze. "You're not real."

Miku cast a stricken glance at the guards beyond the cell, all of whom had suddenly found the ceiling to be extremely interesting the instant Miku had entered the cell. Miku didn't know if it was out of pity or something else, but those six were genuinely nice to Luka, unlike the rest, and for that Miku was grateful.

"I'm so sorry…" A tear fell onto Luka's cheek as Miku gently brushed their lips together. "I never wanted this to happen to you, I swear…" Miku squeezed her eyes shut in pain. "I promise that I'll get you out of here. I promise!"

"Liar." Miku's eyelids flew open in surprise as she stared down at Luka, who was watching her with an inscrutable look in her eyes.

"Liar." _You lied to __me__._

Miku heard what Luka had left unsaid and when she reached out a hand to comfort her, Luka slapped away her hand with surprising strength.

"LIAR! Everyone lies to me! Father lied! Mother lied!" Luka suddenly shouted, her eyes growing wild as she trashed about, chains clanking on the ground along with her.

"Even you Miku..." Luka's voice dropped to a whisper. "Especially you..."

"Why…" Luka whispered before the full effect of the concoction hit her and she fell unconscious.

Miku stared at the sleeping Luka for several minutes before she moved, grabbing a cushion that had been nearby and slowly lowering Luka's head onto it. Frowning at the tattered piece of filthy cloth that served as a sorry excuse of a blanket, Miku got one of the guards to fetch her cloak from the cloak room and she wrapped it around Luka securely, knowing that it would keep her warm.

"Good night Luka," Miku kissed her furrowed brow, and after running her hands through pink hair one last time, Miku left.

It was ironic that Miku could only see the Luka that she knew when Luka was drugged.

* * *

><p>After refusing one of the nurse's kind offers of a cloak, Miku walked out into the chilly night, welcoming the biting cold as a meager sort of punishment for causing Luka to end up in that place. Giving the white-washed walls of the sanatorium one last glance, Miku hurried away to the dock to catch the last ferry back to the city.<p>

Luka's trial would be in a few days' time, and with the king dead, the blame for everything would definitely fall onto the only surviving member of the royal family: Luka.

There were still many things that Miku had to do, many things within a short time, but Miku never ceased her nightly visits to Luka, even forgoing the precious sleep that she needed just so that she could see her former master every day, continuing with her efforts to ensure Luka's freedom in the day.

Some had scorned her and questioned her loyalty to a diabolical tyrant that was "better off dead", but a few had sent Miku sympathetic looks and promised nothing, but it gave Miku renewed hope that things would turn out fine.

As Miku wandered the streets of the city, those still out at such a late hour greeted her with respect, to them she was one of the heroes of the revolution who had freed them from the reign of terror under the cruel king, their liberator, for it was by Miku's hand that the king had perished.

"Such a difference, isn't it? In the past, once the sun set everyone hid in their homes, fearful of the soldiers that would catch anyone wandering about in the dark. Now everyone is free to wander about to whatever time they choose!" A voice said cheerfully into her ear.

"But still, idiots might get mugged in dark alleyways, regardless of whether in the past or present."

"Right you are miss!" Cobalt eyes twinkled in amusement. "But idiots, being idiots, would be idiotic enough to either bring all their valuables with them, or bring nothing at all. I think I belong to the latter, don't you think?"

Miku remained silent.

"Things will be fine, Miss Miku. Don't worry."

Miku found herself unable to sleep that night, instead she wandered about the city, subconsciously revisiting places where she had been with _her_ before; ultimately ending up at the beach where they had first met.

Sitting on a large rock, Miku stared moodily at the shoreline, noting that it was almost dawn; thinking about how much had changed since her last visit here to watch the sunrise.

A cool breeze blew and Miku closed her eyes, imagining the sensation of leaning against a warm back, pink strands tickling her cheek lightly as her hand was held tightly, yet firmly.

"Miss Hatsune."

Miku opened her eyes and the illusion was shattered.

The person she was longing for was long gone, a hollow shell left behind. And even if the courts somehow pardoned _her_, there would still be people after _her_, satisfied only with _her_ death.

"What is it?" Miku turned to see two of the city guards watching her with an uncomfortable look on their faces.

'_Smile,'_ Miku reminded herself.

"Well, you see…" The younger-looking of the two began, eyes dropping to the ground as he fidgeted. "The… the princess, she…"

"What about the princess?" Miku said sharply, all her attention on him.

It was the older guard that answered.

"Princess Luka committed suicide."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmmm... Long or short? Flip a coin, roll a die.<strong>

**I'll probably decide whether Luka should stay dead or not while sitting on some log ;_; Oh well, it makes no difference, only between a sad and happy ending... Or a sorta ending! Oooh. Which should I do, I wonder?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoop Top: I'm sure that you'll find something to be happy about... Dx *mumbles guiltily and hands you a tissue* Continued~**

**Lokecakes98: I don't want Luka to die. Yet. Either. D; Noooooooo, it wasn't like Man vs Wild with Bear Grylls without the huge camera crew Dx  
>It was Wild ko-ing Man with FisheyCakes without the huge camera crew XD<strong>

**PaperCutVictim: Hahahas, glad I succeeded then! Even I don't know was going on when I wrote it ^_^ The trip wasn't as bad as I envisioned it to be, but it was still bad XD**

**Lukafan: I didn't fall anywhere, until you count the time when my foot got stuck in the mud (?) and I fell while trying to pull said foot out :) Anyway, actually I wanted to update this like, later later, but seeing as I was done with this chapter earlier than expected and the thought of you sitting around and waiting on makes me go T^T I decided to do a little more work today :D**

**sawc: ummm, tissue? Thanks and I hope you survived the torture! D:**

**Artemis: Hahahs, psycho lover stories are fun. But this time Miku isn't the psycho one XD**

**IdrewAcow: There's part two :3 Mehh, bash yer head somewhere till the writer's block is gone!**

**Thanks for the wishes for good luck, I really needed it especially since I was chasing insects and looking for mushrooms all day so that my dear cousin could draw them =_= And he returned me back to civilization just in time for my exams. Oh joy. I stared my exam paper in awed silence today TT^TT**

**The Vocaloid song 'Alice in Musicland' is awesome! Don't forget to check out the Project Diva Edit version of it too!**

**Oh, and I didn't really injure myself except from some bug bite I got on my tummy, owwie~~ ohh, and that low tree branch I smacked my head onto. Ha! That tree branch has got nothing on the metal pole I bashed my head on when I was nine! *beams***

**Some things you must know beforehand in case you didn't know:**

**'Hatsune' means 'First sound' ('hatsu' = first; 'ne' = sound)**

**I have nothing against cats, kittens, and felines whatsoever.**

**Handkerchiefs are extremely useful! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: This is not meant to be a happy story. If you feel happy at some parts, then depending on which part; you're either normal, twisted, wierd.**

**Okay, you're now all good to read the next chapter now! ^_^**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

* * *

><p>Miku hurried down the maze of hallways that made up the interior of the sanatorium, her feet remembering the path that they had walked hundreds of times before even when her brain wasn't directing them, leading Miku towards her beloved princess.<p>

'_Luka…'_ Miku forced herself to go on. _'Why?'_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>i.<strong>

"What is _that_?" The young princess demanded imperiously, sending a servant scuttling to investigate the strange bundle on the ground.

"It is a girl, your highness." The servant reported. "Not much older than your highness."

"Oh?" An eyebrow rose and the pink-haired girl suddenly jumped off her horse, startling her retinue and she walked towards the girl.

"You," The princess nudged the girl with her foot. "Wake up. Your princess demands it."

The girl gave a slight moan and rolled over, fixing the princess with a teal gaze before her eyes shut again.

All eyes were fixed on the two girls as they watched the scene with bated breath, wondering how the princess would deal with this transgression, for even at such a young age the princess was not known for her benevolence.

To their surprise, the princess laughed.

"Your highness?" The servant approached cautiously, eyeing the riding crop held in the princess's gloved hands. It wouldn't be the first time if the princess laughed before lashing out at someone.

"Bring her back with us."

"Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" The princess's eyes flashed in anger and her grip around the riding crop tightened. "Bring her back with us!"

"My most humble apologies your highness!" The servant babbled, afraid. "I'll see to it right away!"

As she watched the servants crowd around the girl, the princess smiled to herself.

'_I guess people really do find treasure at the beach.'_

Luka didn't know why she did it, but there was something about that girl that intrigued her, it made her want to get to know her; and the simple act of saving a life that day would change Luka's life forever.

Miku didn't know it, but by falling unconscious for the third time that day, she had bound herself intricately to the one whose downfall she would cause.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ii.<strong>

"But Father-"

"No, Luka. You don't even know who she is." The king stared into blue eyes, eyes not unlike his, as his daughter met his cold gaze unflinchingly.

"That's because she's still unconscious!" Luka wasn't too sure why she was so adamant about keeping the girl. "The moment she wakes up, I'll find out."

The king looked uncertain, he had never refused his daughter anything she wanted and starting now would be difficult.

"Father…" Luka tugged at her mother's clothes. "Mother, tell him!"

"Why don't you let Luka keep her dear, after all Luka requires a companion and she doesn't like any of the other children." The queen persuaded her husband. "It's rare that Luka would find someone that she likes enough to request that she be her companion."

"Very well…" The king gave in after a few minutes of thought, kneeling down to look at Luka in the eye. "Remember this Luka; you saved her life, so you're responsible for her. If I-"

"Thank you Father, Mother." Luka was still at that age where she was excused for showing her affections in public, and she kissed each parent on the cheek before running off to find her newly appointed companion.

"She's looking more and more like you each day, my queen," The king looked at his wife affectionately. Their daughter was the splitting image of the queen, save for her eyes and fiery temper, in that she took after her father.

"She's just as reckless as you, my lord." The queen smiled at the king; he tried his best to be a good father despite having to run a country at the same time, and the fact that Luka was a child prodigy didn't help, the king often felt overwhelmed by how fast his child seemed to grow in front of his every eyes.

In time, they would find out that Luka had inherited more than just her father's blue eyes and fiery temper.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>iii.<strong>

"Hey, you okay?" A melodious voice asked, causing Miku to sit up in alarm.

Looking warily at the pink-haired girl sitting next to the bed, Miku couldn't help but tense when the girl turned, expecting _him_ to appear. But when the girl turned back with a steaming bowl of broth in her hands, Miku relaxed slightly and she looked around the room curiously.

"You may refer to me as 'your highness' or 'Princess Luka'." The girl informed loftily, drawing Miku's attention back to her.

Luka pretended not to notice when Miku flinched as she drew near, blowing gently on the broth before bring a spoonful up to Miku's lips.

"I thought it might be more appropriate for me to feed you myself rather than ordering a servant to do it, seeing as how you are my responsibility." The princess had a light blush staining her cheeks. "Not that I'm worried about you or anything, Father says that royals aren't supposed to show any emotion."

Luka carefully nurtured the silent girl as a gardener might have done to his roses, tending to her with the utmost care and concern, coaxing her out of her shell to blossom in the sun.

Everyone watched, surprised yet glad, as the princess took the girl under her wing, allowing the girl to follow her everywhere until it was a strange sight to see one without the other. The princess's temper wasn't as quick to flare as in the past, and she smiled more often, acting more like her age than the young genius that she was.

Luka was a perfectionist. She either gave something her all or she didn't start; but Luka found herself wanting to see more and more of her companion's smiles that she specially thought up of ways each day just to see it, even if she herself had to act silly, which was something that Luka never did.

Until now.

Miku realized that this Princess Luka was a strange person. She would often say things, nice things, before she seemed to realize what she had said and she would then pretend that she hadn't meant it. Overall though, she was an okay person, Miku decided, and Miku rather liked her. She seemed to be always trying to get Miku to smile one way or the other and Miku normally complied, because whenever Miku smiled, the princess smiled too.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>iv.<strong>

"Say that again!" Luka ordered; her eyes wide. She had been teaching Miku how to recognize and write letters when the normally silent girl had croaked out something.

"M-Mi..k-ku…" The girl pointed at herself as Luka watched on in wonder. The girl then pointed at Luka and said questioningly, "L-Lu… k-ka?"

"Correct!" Luka beamed as she threw her arms around the girl.

The royal physician had examined the girl and declared her vocal chords fine, but for some reason the girl had never made any noise, not even a sound since she first woke up. This was the first time that Luka had heard her make a sound, much less speak.

"Miku." Luka said experimentally and she grinned widely at the suddenly shy girl. "Miku. I like it!"

As the girl smiled back hesitantly, Luka felt a sudden urge to hug her again, but she didn't want to startle the girl.

'_Miku.'_ Luka corrected mentally. _'Her name is Miku.'_

"So… is your name just Miku, or do you have a surname?" Luka thought of a way to explain when she saw Miku's blank look. "It's like now my family name is Megurine, but it isn't used very often because I normally get addressed by my title; so actually my name is Megurine Luka. What's yours?"

Seeing Miku shake her head with a forlorn expression on her face made Luka's gut twist strangely in ways that Luka never knew it could, and she had her suspicions confirmed.

"That's okay!" Luka smiled reassuringly at Miku. "In fact, I quite like it this way, because I get to name you!"

She frowned. _'A name… what would suit her?'_

Luka thought back to how she had heard Miku make a sound for the first time today. _'That's it!'_

"Hatsune." Luka was pleased with herself. "From today onwards, you're Hatsune Miku, beloved companion of Megurine Luka. Every time you hear your name, you will be reminded of me."

Luka watched as Miku tried out her new name before grinning at Luka.

"As a reward, you can call me Luka."

Luka wasn't stupid, she knew that only slaves did not have surnames and since slavery had long been abolished in the country; Miku was most possibly a child who had been sold or kidnapped, then sold, to someone who treated her like a slave. Luka did not want to consider the possibility of someone treating their own child such an inhumane manner.

Her fists clenched as she swore to find the people who did that to Miku and make them pay.

Miku wasn't stupid, she had merely chosen not to speak and people naturally assumed that she was mute. Miku had noted how Luka left out her titles on that day, and also how happy Luka had been to hear her voice.

Thus Miku continued speaking, if only to make the lonely girl beside her less lonely.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>v.<strong>

Before her imprisonment, when Miku was with her, there was only three times in which Luka woke up without Miku by her side.

The first time; Luka had woken up and instantly noticed the empty spot beside her where Miku was supposed to be. Flying into a panic, she had searched her rooms only to remain companion-less and she ordered the servants to search for Miku as well before running off to continue her own search.

A single thought was in her mind.

'_What if she decided to leave me?'_

As she ran past portraits of her ancestors, startled servants and pageboys, Luka didn't care that she was running around the palace barefoot in her nightgown, or that the servants were seeing her act in such a manner. (Besides, it was too early for anyone of importance to be awake in the palace yet.)

From a window on the second floor, she spotted a familiar head of teal hair that almost blended into the greenery of her private gardens which Luka would surely have missed, had she not already committed the particular color to memory long ago.

Heart hammering against her ribcage, Luka dashed all the way to the garden, managing to not make any noise as she ran across the grass, stopping a few inches away from Miku, who was on her knees before a flowerbed.

Miku sensed someone behind her, for she turned around with a smile on her face, her smile growing even wider once she saw that it was Luka. "Good morning Lu-"

Luka slapped her as hard as she could.

Miku stared at her in shock, the flowers that she had been clutching in both hands falling to the ground, her eyes brimming with tears.

"I-I…" Miku hiccupped, not knowing what she did wrong. "I'm sor-"

"Don't ever leave the room until I wake up!" Luka dropped to her knees in the dirt and hugged Miku to her. "That's an order."

Miku kept silent as Luka's thumb caressed her stinging cheek, hugging the princess back bashfully before she pulled away to gather the flowers that had fallen from her hands earlier.

"Here!" Miku beamed as she held out the flowers to Luka. "Pretty flowers for a pretty princess!"

Luka didn't know it, but she had revealed a very important weakness that day.

Miku was used to being beaten, and she wasn't expecting much from Luka; but something told her that Luka had never meant to hit her that day.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>vi.<strong>

"The queen is dead."

Miku watched Luka closely as servants milled around, all busy with the funeral preparations. The king hadn't shed a tear and neither had Luka; they were royalty, they were supposed to be strong, unaffected by their emotions.

Luka was more shocked than anything else.

The queen had promised to take the princess and her companion to see the circus today; so what was she doing, lying there with her eyes wide open and her body cold, so, so very cold?

'_Dead.'_ Luka's brain told her when she finally gave in and allowed herself to grab hold of her mother's hand.

'_Deceased mother,'_ Logic corrected.

'_No, no, NO!'_ Luka furiously denied. _'She's not dead! She promised! She promised to take us to the circus today! She wouldn't lie to me!'_

The servants watched and shook their heads; once far away from the palace walls they spread tales of a cold husband and an even colder child, who had not seemed the slightest bit distressed when seeing the late queen's body.

'_We are strong. Tears are a sign of weakness. Allow no one to see your tears, if there are any. People will not hesitate to take advantage.'_

Luka repeated the words her father had told her that day over and over again in her mind, forcing back her tears; Miku stood closer to Luka and held her hand, saying nothing.

Miku was the only one that night who bore witness to the princess's collapse; she was the one who held Luka close and rubbed her back comfortingly as Luka wailed about her dead mother; she was the one who saw Luka cry herself into exhaustion.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>vii.<strong>

Miku sighed as she rubbed the bump on her forehead. A year had passed and everyone was a year older, none more so than Luka. The princess seemed to have aged hundreds of years; her smiles becoming lesser and lesser, her laughter having already faded a few months after the queen's death.

Today was the death anniversary of the queen, which meant that Luka was in a fouler mood than normal and even Miku hadn't been fortunate enough to escape her wrath.

Briefly, just briefly, Miku considered running away. Staring at the sky that the constrictive grey walls of the palace couldn't hide, Miku realized that she had never been truly free in her life, she had merely escaped one hellhole to find herself in another, albeit more comfortable but still a prison nonetheless.

'_What am I thinking?'_ Miku scolded herself. _'I can't leave her!'_ She remembered the hysterical look on Luka's face when Luka had found her in the private gardens in what seemed like eons ago.

'_But…'_ Miku stared at the way back to Luka's rooms.

She didn't know why Luka still kept her around with her, Luka seemed to get angry at almost everything that Miku did and Luka would punish her; Miku didn't mind as she had grown up being beaten, but whenever Luka hit her it strangely hurt a hundred times more.

'_I can't leave her… alone…'_

"Miku? Is that really you Miku?"

Miku froze.

The voice that was so familiar; the voice that was always in her nightmares; and it was the voice that she never wanted to hear again; its owner was standing before her.

Upon seeing _him_, Miku was once again four and shivering at _his_ feet, not daring to move or make a sound for fear of punishment.

"Miku, Miku, Miku." _He_ whispered into her ear as _he_ walked around her, Miku flinching away from _him_, eyes glued to the ground.

She wouldn't cry, _she couldn't cry_, sobs choking in her throat as images from the past repeated themselves over and over in her mind, petrifying her.

"Imagine my surprise when I find out that the princess has a companion that looks terribly like my old escapee; and when I go to the palace for a visit, what do I find?" _He_ smiled. "You."

Bending over, _he_ wrapped _his_ arms around her and Miku somehow found the strength to struggle, horrifying images appearing in her mind that _his_ touch caused.

"What are you doing?" A clear voice rang out. "Step away from my companion this instant!"

"My apologies, your highness." _He_ said smoothly as _he_ released Miku. "The king wished for a report on the situation near the borders, and when I saw this lovely young lady here I thought she was my long-deceased child."

"Well, you know now that she's not. You may leave now."

"I bid you good day, your highness." _He_ was unfazed and _he_ reached out a hand to touch Miku's shoulder. "You too, miss."

_I'll be coming back for you._

Miku knew the message that _his_ touch conveyed.

Luka frowned when she saw that Miku was still in a daze, and she grabbed her hand, getting a shock. _'Her hands are so cold!'_

Without warning, Luka suddenly pulled the girl to her and hugged her. Miku stiffened at first and struggled, but Luka patted her back and calmed her down, telling her over and over again that 'everything is fine now' until Miku relaxed.

Luka didn't miss how terrified Miku was when that mysterious lord had been near, and she couldn't help but wonder...

Miku found herself comparing the embrace of the two, wondering how one could cause her so much fear and make her feel so cold; while the other made her feel safe and was so warm.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>viii.<strong>

Miku didn't mind beatings much.

As she skipped down the hallways of the palace, she gave all the servants she encountered a terrible shock.

"Are you okay?" A brave one dared stop her and ask. Miku nodded and smiled, despite how painful smiling was with her injuries, and continued towards her destination.

Sympathetic eyes followed her.

"Poor girl."

"The princess had been extremely volatile of late, you all know how violent she gets when she's-"

"I don't know how that child can tolerate her-"

"All the other children were scared off and sent home crying after spending time with the princess-"

"She'll rule over us someday-"

"Bad for us, she's such a monster."

Luckily for them, neither Luka nor Miku got wind of their comments, and the servants continued to spread stories of a cruel princess and her pitiful companion.

"Luka!" Miku threw open the doors to the library, making a beeline for her beloved princess. "You were looking for me?"

"Miku," Luka dropped the book she was reading to hug her companion. "Yes, I sent for you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now!" Miku sat still as Luka ran gentle fingers over Miku's black eye, her other eye swelled shut; she winced a little as Luka touched her swollen cheek, which Luka instantly noticed and drew back.

"Does it hurt?" Luka finally spoke. Miku shook her head, but Luka frowned and hugged her again, mindful of Miku's bruises. "Be more careful."

Luka had been beyond furious when Miku had shown up all bloody and bruised before her, and she had made sure that those other children who had beat Miku up would never dare go near Miku again.

Miku didn't mind beatings so much, even if the children of the nobles had done it to teach her a lesson for taking up most of Luka's time; but beatings meant that Luka would pay extra attention to her, and Miku liked that.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ix.<strong>

Miku had been in the garden, picking up flowers when _he_ appeared.

At first, a shadow had fallen over her and Miku thought that it was Luka; smiling, she turned and the smile was wiped off her face.

"Miku…" _He_ covered her mouth with _his_ hand. "I can't have you carrying tales to her highness, can I?"

Tears welled up in her eyes as Miku was dragged by _him_ deeper into the gardens so that no passer-by could spot them.

"You always were my favorite." A dagger danced at the edge of Miku's chin, drawing a fine line of blood at her throat. "You always kept silent, didn't make much noise, didn't give me much trouble; until you escaped, of course." _He_ chuckled. "You have no idea what chaos you caused by going missing."

"That gave me quite the scare." _He_ laughed and _he_ slashed at Miku's arm with the dagger suddenly. "Part of me wants to kill you quickly, but the urge to see you suffer and kill you slowly is _so_ strong…"

With a sudden burst of strength, Miku twisted in his grasp, loosening his fingers and she jabbed _his_ stomach roughly, flooring him and causing _him_ to release _his_ hold on her, and she immediately moved to put some distance between them.

"Why you!" _He_ reached out and managed to grab hold of her ankle, causing her to fall, and _he_ plunged the dagger deep into her leg, making her scream and kick at _his_ face.

Miku heard _him_ swear furiously as _he_ pulled the dagger out and released her ankle, and she scrambled to her feet, stumbling around in a haze of pain, trying to find someone while she could still walk; the dagger had cut in deep and she was losing blood fast.

'_I… I don't want to leave Luka yet!'_ Behind her, she could hear footsteps coming closer and Miku forced herself to press on.

Out of nowhere, hands suddenly shot forward to grab Miku and pull her back into the bushes, holding her tightly against a warm body to prevent her from struggling; a firm hand over her mouth muffling any sounds that she made.

"Calm down." A voice hissed into her ear and Miku obeyed, watching Luka with wide eyes. Luka was frowning as she made Miku sit, taking out a handkerchief and wrapping it around Miku's arm; she scowled when she saw the bloody wound on Miku's leg.

"Stay here, keep quiet and try not to move." Luka instructed once she took care of Miku's injuries, producing a small blade in her hand. "Help will come soon."

"Don't! He has a dagger!" Miku's eyes widened and she pulled at Luka's arm. "Don't!"

"You're bleeding heavily, there's no use hiding; he can just follow the trail of blood to us." Luka's eyes gleamed with a strange light as she spoke. "There's only one way out of this."

"No! If I can't leave you then you can't leave me too!" Miku threw herself on Luka. "You can't!"

"Silly," Luka patted the other girl's head affectionately. "Of course I won't leave you too, I'll just draw him away and the guards will catch him."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Luka swiftly sliced her palm open with the blade, dropping it on the ground once she was done with it. "Be careful."

She kissed Miku's forehead and she was gone.

"_Miku~!" He eyed the bloody trail on the ground, the corners of his mouth turning upwards. He liked it whenever his prey played Hide-and-Seek with him; it always meant that he could be extra rough with them afterwards as a reward for giving him such a good time._

_As he followed the blood, he noticed that there were larger spots of it on the ground, which meant that he was getting closer and closer._

_Licking his lips in anticipation, he grinned as he neared some bushes, where the latest spot of blood was beside; raising his dagger in one hand and parting the bushes with his other hand he was about to laugh when-_

_The princess sat there, leaning against a tree, and she had a small smirk on her face despite the deathly white pallor of her skin._

"_Expecting someone else?" He noted that her voice was weak, very weak, and upon closer inspection he saw that the princess was sweating profusely, so much that her clothing had been stained two different hues._

"_Where is Miku?" He was frustrated; the blood trail ended at the princess, but where was Miku? Right now he didn't care about anything other than finding Miku and making her scream, he hadn't heard her sweet cries in such a long while._

"_I hope you're disappointed, Miku's not here." The hand that had been held against her chest fell onto her lap, and in the instant he understood everything when he saw the large crimson spot at the front of the princess's tunic where her hand had been._

"_Miku's MINE!" He burst out, barely restraining himself from throttling that pale neck; he had come to get Miku, not to be sentenced for treason. "Miku is mine to beat, mine to break, and mine to destroy!"_

"_Wrong." The princess calmly informed despite the large amount of blood flowing from her palm. "Miku was yours. Now she's mine. Mine to beat, mine to break, mine to destroy; whatever you want to do to her, you can't. It's all for me to decide what to do with her and carry out."_

_"You brat!" He lunged at her, but rough hands caught him and jerked him back, forcing him to drop the dagger and kneel._

"_What shall we do with him, your highness?" A guard asked respectfully._

"_Off to the gallows." Luka ordered. "Hang him like the common criminal that he is, for daring to attack the heir to the throne!"_

_Hands helped Luka up as he was dragged away, raving and ranting, showering curses on Luka for having denied him his prey._

"Your highness, you require immediate medical attention. Please allow me to carry you." The Captain of the Guard bowed and Luka nodded her assent, trying to stay conscious.

After the royal physician tended to her, Luka refused to sleep, instead asking for Miku. Despite reassurances from the physician and the guards that Miku was fine, Luka had to see the girl with her own eyes to be sure.

"Luka! You're fine!" Miku beamed as she limped towards Luka, who was sitting up in her bed. "You don't look so good, why aren't you resting?"

"Leave us." Everyone obeyed and left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

"Are you okay Miku?" Luka gripped Miku's hand tightly as she ran her eyes over her companion. "What did the physician say?"

"He said that I would be fine with rest, but he also said that you had lost a lot of blood and you _definitely_ need to rest!" Miku made Luka lie down. "Get some rest! You're in poorer shape than I!"

"You'll still be here when I wake up?" Luka watched Miku nod. "Sleep next to me."

Miku hesitated for a moment before climbing in, wrapping her arms around Luka like what she always did at night.

"Rest well, Luka." The princess was asleep in seconds, comforted by the presence of her companion.

Luka has a scar on her palm, a blemish on her otherwise perfect skin. But Luka doesn't mind though, she never regrets doing what she did that day to save Miku.

Miku wonders if Luka ever looks at the scar at times and remember the incident, for Miku certainly recalls it as clearly as if it happened yesterday, when Luka all but amputates her hand to lead a crazed killer away from Miku.

They both realized how important the other was to them on that day, and also something else…

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>x.<strong>

"How are you today Miku?"

"Hey Miku, look at this!"

"Miku, over here!"

"Miku!"

Luka glared at the crowd surrounding Miku, all of them chattering and smiling at Miku, trying to get her attention. And the worst thing was that Miku was smiling _back_.

Luka clenched her fists and the cold glower that she shot anyone that dared approach her sent them scurrying away quickly.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem to have any effect on Miku nor the crowd surrounding her as they continued to take up Miku's time and attention.

Time and attention that was rightfully hers.

'_You're twelve! You're a princess! You don't need that, you like the peace and quiet more!'_ Luka argued with herself but it failed to stop her from getting even more frustrated with every second of attention that Miku gave them, attention that should have been _hers_.

'_She's my companion! Not theirs!'_

Luka stomped over and pushed every single one of those kids clamoring for Miku's attention to the ground, the glare that followed silencing any protests they had.

"Hi Luka!" Miku grinned goofily, surrounded by a bunch of children around her on the ground as she looked at a highly irritated Luka.

"What are you smiling at?" Luka pushed Miku as well.

Looking down at a clueless Miku, Luka sighed as her glare softened, and she wordlessly held out a hand for Miku to take.

Miku still had the silly grin on her face as she took Luka's hand and Luka helped her up, dragging her away from her admirers. She couldn't resist sneaking a glance over her shoulder and she gave them a cheery wave before Luka tugged hard on her hand to express her displeasure, seeming to know Miku's every move despite staring straight ahead.

Luka didn't know why, but she didn't like it whenever she saw Miku surrounded by her admirers; she wasn't jealous, she had many admirers of her own as well; but she didn't understand why those people couldn't understand that Miku was _hers_ to fawn over.

Miku didn't know why, but amongst the crowd surrounding her, she kept on searching for Luka, feeling suffocated when she realized that Luka was not there. Thus, when Luka appeared and pushed everyone to the ground, including her, Miku couldn't help but grin idiotically, because the feeling of Luka's hand clutching hers tightly, yet firmly, was so right.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xi.<strong>

Miku glared at the horrid monster that had taken up all of Luka's time and attention, leaving Miku to sulk on her own in a corner.

"Meow."

"Aww, good kitty!" Luka praised as she patted its head, and the snow-white kitten purred in contentment. Feeding it scraps of fish, Luka smiled at the fellow fish-lover in her lap.

'_Damn the ambassador for giving her that dumb cat!'_ Miku glared. As a gesture of goodwill, an ambassador had presented the king with a kitten native to his country, which the king in turn gave to Luka, hoping that a kitten would brighten up her days somewhat.

"Why don't you come over Miku?" Luka sounded highly amused. "I think you're burning holes in the ground with your eyes."

Miku reluctantly walked over, unable to resist it whenever Luka summoned her, especially when she had wanted to be beside Luka in the beginning.

"Sit here," Luka patted at the spot beside her and Miku obeyed. "Why do you look so sour?"

Without any warning, Luka placed the kitten onto Miku's lap.

"See, isn't it cute?" Luka encouraged Miku to pat the kitten and scratch it behind its ears, all to which the kitten purred to express its pleasure at all the attention it was getting.

Miku's initial dislike of the creature was fading; she smiled and perhaps the kitten wasn't so bad after-

"Oww!"

"What's wrong?" Luka shoved the kitten away as she peered at Miku's hand in concern. "It scratched you?"

"I'm fine, no need to worry," Miku smiled despite the blood oozing out from the scratches on her hand.

"Guards!" Luka was furious. "Take that damned creature and get it out of my sight!"

A guard appeared at Luka's summons to pick up the kitten.

"Wait, don't kill it Luka!" Miku whispered urgently. "The ambassador gave it, you can't kill it!"

"Fine," Luka conceded, turning to the guard. "Give it to someone who… wants it. I definitely don't."

Luka had merely been pretending to be happy with the kitten, and when it hurt Miku, that had been the last straw. Besides, that kitten ate far too much tuna for Luka's liking; Luka glared at it till the guard was out of sight, wrapping her handkerchief around Miku's hand.

Miku had been really pleased when Luka had gotten rid of the kitten, although she did feel a slight twinge of guilt when Luka had wanted it gone; it wasn't really its fault. But the guilt faded as Miku rested her head in Luka's lap, even purring when Luka stroked her hair.

The only pet that Luka was allowed to have was Miku.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xii.<strong>

The second time where Luka woke up without Miku by her side, her body knew it before her mind did, and Luka had to struggle to wake up.

Staring in shock at the empty space where Miku was supposed to be, Luka knew that her worst nightmares had come true when she saw the white slip of paper on the table by the bedside, serving as a poor substitute for Miku.

Miku left, she really left.

Luka recalls grabbing the piece of paper with trembling hands as her eyes devoured the words, _Miku's words_, before the paper flutters down to her lap as she stares in horror at the wall opposite, her entire body numb.

That was before the rage came and Luka crumples the offending paper in her hands; throwing it at a corner of the room as she rants about how Miku dared repay her by leaving, throwing about random objects in the room at the wall.

When the rage passes and the hopelessness settles in, Luka crawls over to the paper, smoothing it out as tears fall on the words, causing them to blot but Luka doesn't care, the words were already imprinted in her mind as she grips the only thing of Miku she has left.

Luka has never felt so lost before as she stares at the scraps of paper, waiting for the glue to heat up before she can patch up what she torn up in another one of her fits.

_But the glue cannot fix what cannot be seen._

Miku made sure that Luka was sleeping soundly before she left, penning a swift letter before her decision to leave sways; Miku has seen things, she has seen enough to know and decide that she has to leave the palace walls and expand her horizons; and get stronger, wiser, better.

Miku gently kisses Luka on the lips, keeping her tears in check as she leaves the paper on the table beside the bed, angling it such that Luka would see it first thing when she looks for Miku.

Tiptoeing out of the room, the servants are more than happy enough to help who they think is the 'abused girl' escape.

'_I swear; I will come back someday…'_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xiii.<strong>

Miku returns, eventually, but not before many years pass, years in which they spend apart from each other, years in which the both of them change.

When a servant whispers into Luka's ear that a girl with greenish-blue hair wished to see her, Luka frowns slightly but she is not perturbed; having long gotten used to receiving visitors with all sorts of hair colors, especially ones with greenish-blue hair like her long-lost companion.

With a smile perfected over the years, Luka dismisses the courtiers and turns to the servant to arrange a meeting in her study when the servant lets it slip that Luka's visitor is one Hatsune Miku.

The smile frozen on her face, Luka instructs the servant to lead Miku to the hall that her father had graciously given for Luka to officially receive visitors, for her to practice for her future role.

Snapping her fingers and summoning another servant, Luka orders him to gather the other servants in the hall and she stalked back to her rooms to get ready.

Miku couldn't help but feel a sudden urge to giggle as the servant informs her that Luka would meet with her soon; and as she follows the servant, her eyes wander about apprehensively, taking in the new sights in the palace and Miku can feel her lunch fighting its way back up as she wipes her suddenly sweaty palms on her shirt.

"Hatsune Miku here to see her highness, Princess Luka!" The servant announces before pushing the double doors open. Miku's eyes drop to the ground as she enters the hall, and she stops somewhere in the middle to kneel, keeping her eyes on the ground.

"So, the dog has finally come back to its master." A cool voice drawls out and the clicking sound of heels on the floor heralds the arrival of the princess, golden boots appearing in Miku's line of sight.

A pale hand captures Miku's chin as Miku turns away, forcing Miku to look up and meet azure eyes.

"Surprised?" Luka smirked.

Miku is more than surprised, she was _stunned_. Luka had grown up beautifully; her face losing all traces of baby fat, her figure filling out, but what really caught Miku were her eyes.

Eyes that were looking at her coldly and yet with welcoming warmth hidden behind all the frost, Miku could only blink as she stared at Luka.

"Why are you here Miku?"

"I…" Miku blinked rapidly. "I… I came back..."

"Really?" Luka laughed. "But you wouldn't have to, if you didn't _run away_."

Miku didn't flinch at the venom-laced accusation, instead she kept silent and Luka walked around her kneeling figure, wondering what to do.

"Please allow me back into your service, your highness."

"Why should I?" Luka grabbed Miku by the front of her shirt, hissing in her face. "What reassurance do I have that you won't leave again?"

_What reassurance do I have that you won't leave __me__ again?_

Silence.

"Very well… If I do let you back, I still have to punish you, don't I?" Luka said shakily as she uncoiled the whip at her side, flicking it experimentally at the ground, causing a loud crack the sent shivers throughout the assembled servants.

All of them had experienced the whip at least once under the hands of the princess, and it was not a pleasant experience.

"Since you like silence so much… If you can endure the whipping without making a single sound, I'll allow you to return. Deal?"

"Deal." Miku answered almost instantly, not needing to think about Luka's offer, eyes straight ahead.

"Fine!" Luka glared, not pleased with Miku's answer. She smiled coldly. "Just because we grew up together doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you."

"I understand your highness."

Luka wanted to hug Miku and see her bloodied and broken at the same time. _'I definitely won't go easy on you!'_

Without warning, Luka flicked the whip at Miku's back, pouring all the frustration and longing that she felt over the years into the punishment.

To her credit, Miku hadn't made so much as a whimper even though her back was turning bloody.

Luka felt a strange sense of pride before another wave of anger drowned out everything else, and she returned to her task with twice the vigor.

The servants watched on in horrified silence, involuntarily gasping when Miku buckled but Luka continued on mercilessly.

"Make… a damn sound… already!" Luka said through gritted teeth, sweat mixing with tears as her body mindlessly continued the actions of whipping Miku. "Just give up!"

The whip flew out of her hands and Luka dropped to her knees, her hair forming a curtain that shielded her face from everyone.

"Get out." She growled, and then shouted. "Get out, all of you!"

The terrified servants hurried out of the room in record time, and Luka crawled towards Miku.

"Miku… Miku, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!" Sobs escaped her throat as Luka gently embraced Miku, taking care to avoid contact with her back.

"I-It's… okay…" Miku smiled weakly, her entire body feeling like jelly; but in her time away she had suffered too, the harsh whipping that she just received was gentle compared to what she had suffered at the hands of others.

Luka had always been lenient with her.

"So…" Miku ran a feeble hand through pink hair that she had missed so sorely. "Does this mean that I get to come back?"

Luka didn't realize how she had been merely existing until Miku returned, the instant Luka had laid her eyes on that unforgettable shade of teal; the world suddenly seemed brighter, everything clearer.

Miku hadn't expected for Luka to react in such a manner, but Miku didn't mind; as long as she could go back to Luka, Miku would do anything. And after Luka personally cleaned and dressed the bloody red welts on Miku's back, the kisses that Luka trailed along her back made all the pain go away…

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xiv.<strong>

Nothing needed to be said and the two of them returned to their old routine, although Luka had lesser time than before, accepting more responsibility that came with growing up.

One day, Miku found Luka outside the king's apartments looking far more distraught than she had ever seen her before.

Miku instantly stepped up and wrapped her arms around Luka, who hugged her back tightly.

"He thinks that I'm Mother today." Luka said into Miku's shoulder, allowing herself to be held and comforted.

The servants are all too happy to oblige Miku's requests later, dishing out juicy details about the king's mental breakdown years ago and his growing paranoia that he has even set a curfew and sent soldiers patrolling around at the city at night.

The servants also tell tales of Luka, comparing her to her father and hints to Miku rumors of a rebellion; the people tired of being oppressed by corrupt officials taking advantage of Luka's unwillingness to supplant her father on the throne.

Luka doesn't ask Miku about what happened during those years they were apart; but she does make an effort to find out how Miku has changed, both mentally and physically; she finds new scars on Miku that were not there before, and while tracing a jagged line down the creamy skin of Miku's stomach, Luka suddenly realizes that Miku wasn't the companion that needed protection anymore.

Miku doesn't ask Luka about what happened during those years they were apart; but she does know that those years had affected Luka profoundly; as Miku notices from the way the servants shrink away from Luka and the guarded expression in the eyes of the courtiers as they converse with Luka. As she runs her hands down the smooth satiny skin of Luka's back, Miku realizes that in a way, the innocent and adorably arrogant princess that she had left behind had died.

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xv.<strong>

Contrary to popular belief, Luka had never set a hand on Miku in _that_ manner before.

Miku quickly adapts to life in the palace, she had always been quick to adapt; it's what ensured her survival.

She takes over the task of greeting Luka's midnight visitors and showing them to her door.

A seemingly endless row of people, both male and female, enter and exit Luka's bedchamber each night, with both the servants and the guards turning a blind eye to whatever was going on under their noses.

Some things were not meant to be said.

Miku has a good memory, especially with people's faces and she only ever sees each face once before they return to wherever they came from after Luka was done with them.

When Luka was done for the night, she would then order Miku to enter the room and sleep next to her, like what they had always done since they first met.

Miku would obey, pretending that she didn't know what had just taken place earlier in the room.

Innocence is bliss; nevertheless the heavy scent of musk and sweat that stayed in the air long after the occupants of the room when to sleep, coupled together with the soiled sheets in one corner and the state of undress that Luka was in when Miku entered the room left no doubt in her mind about what activity had been going on earlier.

Miku overhears a servant complain about the amount of sheets that the princess seems to use up and another servant hurries and hushes her, revealing that the princess had never gotten used to sleeping alone.

That night, Miku paces around the room anxiously as she waits for Luka to be done next door.

Miku never strays too far in case Luka might have need of her somehow; but then she winces; Luka was a little too loud tonight.

As Luka's latest visitor slips by Miku, Miku briefly ponders if Luka was punishing her by behaving in such a manner; however all thoughts fled once a husky voice summons her.

Miku enters the room and hesitates, still a little unaccustomed towards seeing Luka in such a manner; Luka is unabashed and holds her arms out, arms that encircle around Miku and pulls Miku closer once Miku is on the bed.

Miku rests her head on Luka's bare chest as Luka pulls Miku's hair free of its ties, running her hands through Miku's hair before they settle around Miku in a loose hug.

Suddenly Miku is angry, but her anger fades as quickly as it comes.

It takes Miku a long time and a lot of courage, but Miku finally utters one word.

"Why?"

Luka merely smiles mysteriously as she hugs Miku closer, falling asleep in seconds.

Miku is left to wonder why, _just why did all of Luka's midnight visitors have __greenish-blue hair__?_

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>xvi.<strong>

The day finally arrives, the day where everything hangs in balance and the old is destroyed for the new to rise; it is the day where fates are decided; the day where everything crumbles.

Miku slips out of Luka's bed at the crack of dawn, dressing quickly and taking a dagger with her. She creeps stealthily down the corridors to the king's apartments, easily knocking out the unsuspecting guards.

Just as Miku is about to plunge her dagger into the king's heart, his eyes, eyes that Luka inherited, eyes so much like Luka's, shot open and immediately focused on Miku.

Luka wakes up without Miku beside her for the third time on that day. She knows instinctively that something is wrong; the entire palace was quiet, too quiet.

Jumping out of the bed and getting dressing, a snarl escapes her lips unbidden as she thought of Miku.

"Liar!"

Luka opens the doors only to find herself staring at the pointed end of a sword, a group of unfamiliar swordsmen forcing her back into the room before fanning out and surrounding her.

Miku hurries back to where she had left the sleeping princess, the dastardly deed done, a precious secret entrusted. Spotting Luka surrounded by a group of swordsmen, Miku pushed through them and they parted for her.

"Luka!"

Luka had been trying her best to remain calm since the moment she woke up, but seeing Miku with the enemy made her lose it.

"Traitor! You betrayed me!"

Miku doesn't know how Luka has been desperately clinging on to the fragile strands of her sanity; but Miku does know that Luka lost it the moment she saw Miku.

"You lied to me!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Miku stared as numerous people crowded around the operating table, and lying on it was Luka.<p>

'_Luka…'_ Miku blinked back tears. Of all the things to happen, Miku hadn't expected Luka to commit suicide. _'You can't die! I'm going to get you free! You can't… leave me… you promised…'_

"They're trying their best to save her, Miss Hatsune."

'_Lies!_' Miku wanted to scream. They only wanted Luka alive so that there would be someone to blame; they needed her alive to put her on trial so that they could send her to her death again; to make themselves look nicer in the eyes of the people; not because they really wanted to save her life.

If Luka died, no one would care.

No one except for Miku.

After what seemed like hours spent on her knees in prayer, Miku looked on with tears in her eyes as a bloodcurdling scream rent the air; and Luka was once again amongst the living**.**

* * *

><p><strong>Feel free to ask if you don't understand anything, I<strong>**'ll be glad to answer any of your questions ^_^**

**Shall we play a game? The first person that manages to guess something correctly wins a prize! I think. If I feel like it. ;D**

**But if you can infer something at the end of this chapter, please be alarmed. There is nothing to guess yet. Should be. XD**


End file.
